


One sin, seven times

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, asking your boss about sex, disinterested examination of Aziraphale's effort, that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale has a lust effort. He learns that the only way to fix it (read: get rid of it) is to overcome it by forming a relationship with the object of his desire. This means risking everything he and Crowley have protected, but getting everything he's ever wanted.





	One sin, seven times

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you all for stopping by and reading!! I hope you enjoy it!! This takes place only a handful of years before canon
> 
> In case the tag didn't make sense: The opening scene features a moment where Gabriel's non-romantic, totally professional and consensual examination of Aziraphale's effort. It's pretty quick and you can skip it without missing too much if you want. Just didn't want it to be a surprise!

Aziraphale took a deep, shuddering breath. He bit his lip. He paced back and forth in the hallway. He bothered the bottom of his vest with his fingers. He whimpered, very softly, and knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Gabriel called out.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and steadied the shake in his body. The door shimmered and he stepped through it. Gabriel had a spread of papers on his desk he was reading over. 

“Aziraphale,” he said, eyebrows raised. He looked to the side briefly. “We don’t have a meeting.”

“No, no,” Aziraphale said, his voice squeaking. He cleared his throat and told his voice to behave itself. “I just was hoping to talk.”

Gabriel folded his hands on his desk, leaning forward a bit. “Talk?”

Aziraphale nodded. He took a few more steps into the room, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the door was properly sealed behind him. “I-I have a bit of a problem,” he said. He gulped, feeling his face flush at the thought. “I need your guidance.”

“Oh?” Gabriel stood up and gestured to one of the chairs on the other side of his desk. “Have a seat.”

Aziraphale sat down, twiddling his fingers together. Gabriel walked around his desk and sat against it, arms crossed as he looked down at Aziraphale. “What seems to be the problem?”

Aziraphale bit his lip. “It’s a little embarrassing,” he admitted. “I hope that this can stay between the two of us?”

Gabriel frowned a bit and Aziraphale looked away. There was nothing to keep secret between two angels unless it was shameful, he knew. But he really couldn't have anyone else knowing. And he wouldn’t even have gone to Gabriel if it wasn’t absolutely dire.

Gabriel gave him a look that said he knew everything Aziraphale just thought. “What you say doesn’t have to leave this office.”

Aziraphale nodded. He knew coming to Gabriel was the right choice. He was the only one Aziraphale could trust. A bit rough when it came to humanity and understanding those sort of things, but good at his job. And usually at least making an attempt to be cordial to Aziraphale.

“It’s just that I have a bit of a situation…” he looked down at his lap.

Gabriel followed his gaze, one eyebrow rising high on his face. “You’ve made an effort?” Aziraphale nodded. “That’s hardly a problem, Aziraphale. You are allowed to have one.”

“No, I know that it’s just...Well it’s just that I didn’t exactly make it.” Gabriel gestured for him to continue. “It-it just sort of...popped up as it were. And it won’t go away.” He hung his head in shame. 

Gabriel sighed and when Aziraphale glanced up he was shaking his head. Aziraphale gulped, and waited for the lecture about being on Earth too long and letting humanity get to him. 

“When was the last time you had sex?” Gabriel asked.

Aziraphale’s head popped up, eyes wide. “What? I-I never! I’ve never!”

Gabriel’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Really? Never?” He laughed softly. “That is surprising. Well, that isn’t surprising,” he gestured down at Aziraphale’s lap. “I just would have thought you’d be well versed in all of that. No matter.”

Aziraphale shifted in his seat, squeezing his legs together. His thumbs circled each other and he stared at them.

“Aziraphale, relax.” Gabriel shifted, leaning against his desk more as he crossed one foot over the other. “What you’re experiencing is perfectly natural.”

“It, it is?” Aziraphale kept his head down as he looked up at him, expecting for this all to be some kind of lie or joke. 

“Of course.” Gabriel smiled at him, a bit of pity behind it. “You’re experiencing sexual frustration. Completely understandable considering you haven’t had any release. I’m surprised this didn’t happen sooner.”

Aziraphale gulped. Because it had happened a long time ago. He just figured he could deal with it. But as the years went on he kept getting more and more...urges. These strange sensations down there that made him uncomfortable. And they got worse and worse. And now he could barely even think when one came along. 

“Let me take a look,” Gabriel said. He pushed away from his desk and patted its surface before he removed his jacket.

Aziraphale stood up and removed his trousers. He sat up on the desk, legs open, and Gabriel rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, looking very professional about the whole thing while Aziraphale tried not to squirm too much on the desk.

Gabriel placed his hands on either side of Aziraphale and leaned down, studying the vagina that sat between Aziraphale’s legs. “Wow,” he said. “How long have you had this?”

Aziraphale cleared his throat but his voice was still strained when he spoke. “It’s hard to tell, exactly.” (Exactly was when he had taken Crowley out to eat oysters. But he wasn’t going to tell Gabriel that). “Sometime back when Rome was still around.” He tried to laugh it off. After all, what was a few thousand years to angels?

“Oh, Aziraphale.” Gabriel gave him a disappointed look. “You should have come to me sooner.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I just, I thought I could handle it but it just keeps getting worse.”

“It’s alright. You’re here now. I’ll show you how to take care of it.”

“Oh. Oh no I know all about masturbation. It’s just that it doesn’t work.”

Gabriel frowned, squinting a bit. “It doesn’t work?” Aziraphale shook his head. Gabriel glanced down and then gestured to the vagina. “May I?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yeah. Go ahead.”

Gabriel stood up straight and reached down with one hand. He pressed a finger to Aziraphale’s clitoris, rubbing it in gentle circles. He studied Aziraphale’s face. “Anything?”

Aziraphale shook his head, fearing the worst.

Gabriel hummed and pulled his hand away, perfectly clean. “Aziraphale...have you been lusting?”

Aziraphale’s body went rigid. “O-of course not!”

Gabriel’s arms crossed and he fixed Aziraphale with a hard stare. “Do not lie to me, Aziraphale.” He was using his big boss voice, deep and powerful, reverberating through Aziraphale’s true form. 

Aziraphale’s jaw shivered and he looked down. “I-I’m sorry. I did.”

Gabriel took a deep breath and turned away. “You can get dressed.”

Aziraphale got off the desk and climbed back into his trousers. “Am...a-am I going to…” Aziraphale shook at the thought of it.

Gabriel put his jacket back on and only glanced at Aziraphale. “No. That is your punishment.”

Aziraphale relaxed a bit. He wasn’t going to fall. “There’s no way to get rid of it?”

Gabriel sat back behind his desk, as if already bored with the conversation. “Lust is a sin Aziraphale. The only way to get rid of it is to conquer it.”

“C-conquer it?” Aziraphale sat down. He wasn’t leaving the office until he had answers, even if Gabriel had decided they were done. 

Gabriel sighed, his eyes flickering slightly. “The only way you can get rid of a lust effort is to build a relationship with the object of your desire and attain release through them. And considering how long you’ve had this, I’m guessing your lusty desire is long dead. I’m sorry, Aziraphale. You’re going to be stuck with it.”

Aziraphale sat there in silence for a moment. Gabriel turned his attention back to the papers. 

“What...what if it wasn’t a human?”

Gabriel blinked, then looked up. “Another angel?” Aziraphale neither confirmed nor denied the statement. “Well...I suppose it would be possible.” Gabriel’s finger tapped against the desk. “You’d have to build a relationship with them.” He pointed at Aziraphale. “I don’t want this interfering with either of yours work.”

“A relationship like how?”

“It doesn’t have to be anything serious.” He squinted at him. “It shouldn’t be. You have important work to do, Aziraphale.”

“I know.”

“You just have to prove that you’ve overcome your urges and are capable of loving them without lust. Then you can have them get rid of it.”

“That...doesn’t make a whole lot of sense.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stifled a groan. “I didn’t make them Aziraphale. If you want to discuss the logic of it you’ll have to bring it up with Her.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Thank you for your help, Gabriel.” He stood up. “I appreciate it.”

“Fix it,” Gabriel said, “And don’t let it happen again.”

-

Aziraphale took a deep, shuddering breath. He bit his lip. He paced back and forth in the hallway. He bothered the bottom of his vest with his fingers. He whimpered, very softly, and knocked on the door. 

He heard a shuffling behind the door and waited patiently for it to open. 

“Aziraphale?” Crowley asked. He was wearing black, silk pajamas and had a weary expression. 

“Oh dear. Did I wake you?”

Crowley rubbed at his eyes and held the door open further. “Is everything okay?”

“Why wouldn't it be?”

“Because you never come over?”

“Well.” Aziraphale adjusted his coat a bit. “You’re always coming over to the shop. I figured I’d just return the favor. May I?”

Crowley stepped to the side and Aziraphale walked in. When he turned back around to Crowley he was wearing normal clothes again. “I need to call on our Agreement.”

Crowley smirked. He shoved his hands in his pockets and just smirked at him. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Don’t look so pleased with yourself. This is serious.”

Crowley continued to look very pleased. “What ya need?”

Aziraphale couldn’t stand to look at him. “It’s...I’m…” He groaned. “I’m stuck.”

Crowley leaned against the wall, looking Aziraphale up and down. “Stuck? Having trouble with a blessing or something?”

Aziraphale turned around. He couldn't say it. Not while looking at him. “It’s really embarrassing so I would appreciate your restraint on any comments you might have.”

He heard Crowley shuffle behind him. “My lips are sealed.”

Aziraphale sighed. “I have an effort and I can’t get rid of it. It’s rather complicated but I need a...supernatural hand, for lack of a better phrase.”

Crowley didn’t respond. When Aziraphale risked a glance over his shoulder, Crowley’s mouth was hanging wide open and his eyes had become covered by sunglasses. His body looked rigid.

“W-why don’t you just get an-an angel to help?” Aziraphale tried to ignore the way Crowley’s lips quivered. 

Aziraphale had hoped Crowley wouldn’t ask any questions. Luckily, he was pretty good at lying on the spot. “I’d be reprimanded. If they knew.”

Crowley scoffed. “You’re lot really are a bunch of prudes, huh?”

“Are you going to help me or not?”

Crowley licked his lips. Aziraphale felt truly terrible. He knew how Crowley liked him. He knew how wanted for him. And here he was, asking for his own selfish release like a business proposal.

Crowley shrugged. “I, uh, yeah. Y-yeah, Aziraphale. Of course.”

“Thank you.” Aziraphale undid his trousers and pushed them down. He used a bit more miracle power than he should to stop the intense blush that rushed over his body. “No need to draw it out,” he said, not wanting to make Crowley suffer more than he had to.

“Yeah.” Crowley was frowning, and it hurt Aziraphale to see him do so, especially considering what he was about to do. 

Crowley stepped up to him, looking away, shoulders shrugged. Aziraphale watched his throat move as he gulped before reaching out. Crowley’s finger pressed against the lips of Aziraphale’s vagina and there it was. That feeling he had been chasing all these years, trying any number of techniques to reach. 

All Crowley had to do was brush that finger gently against Aziraphale’s clit and heat pooled in his stomach. He let out a soft moan and then bit his lip. No need to torture Crowley with his cries. Poor Crowley. He looked so uncomfortable as he rubbed Aziraphale. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he wanted so much more and Aziraphale couldn’t give that to him.

Aziraphale let himself imagine what it would be like. To hold Crowley. To kiss him. To love him openly and allow himself to be loved. Oh, they could shake the earth with the power of it. That thought traveled directly to his effort, making him shiver and shake, making him feel heat and pleasure as his muscles tightened and he came.

Crowley continued to rub him through it, his finger making soft circles until Aziraphale’s body had relaxed and he stopped shaking. Crowley pulled his hand away and Aziraphale felt great relief wash over him as he was able to put his effort away, finally returning to a sense of normalcy. 

“Thank you, Crowley,” he said, pulling his pants back on. 

Crowley shrugged. “Don’t mention it.” He wasn’t looking at him and Aziraphale felt awful.

“Lunch tomorrow?” Aziraphale asked.

“I’m busy.”

“Right...Well...Good night.”

“Night.”

Aziraphale nodded and left, Crowley not moving from his spot. He walked home. One the positive side, no more uncomfortable, urgent effort to deal with. But at what cost? Had he just ruined his entire friendship with Crowley by selfishly asking him to masturbate him? Aziraphale bit his lip. Best not to think on that. Just enjoy the peace.

-

The peace didn’t last long. Aziraphale bounced in the hallway, knocking rather furiously against Gabriel’s door. 

“Just a minute,” Gabriel called out. 

Aziraphale moaned and started pacing. Then he stopped. Every movement was torture. There was nothing he could do that didn’t accentuate the feeling down there. It was like he was right on the edge, right before the cusp, just about to release but unable to achieve it. 

Another angel walked out, looking awfully pale and terrified. Aziraphale ignored them, shoving past and forcing his way into the office. Clearly Gabriel had been giving that angel a good talking to, based on the way his hair was just a little off, his face not entirely put together. 

Aziraphale didn’t care.

“It didn’t work!”

Gabriel sat down at his desk. “Aziraphale. Do come in.”

Aziraphale slammed his hands on the desk. “It didn’t work! I did what you told me and it didn’t work!”

“What do you mean it didn’t work?”

“I built a relationship! They gave me release! But I’m telling you it didn’t work! If anything it’s worse!”

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, fingertips touching before him. “How many times did you do it?”

Aziraphale blinked. “What?”

“Orgasm, Aziraphale. How many times?”

“I, w-well, h-how is that any of your business?”

Gabriel smiled slightly. “Only once huh?”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but blush. “You said that was all I needed.”

“No, I said you needed to obtain release. Aziraphale, you’ve been cooped up down there for roughly two thousand years.” Gabriel shook his head. “It’s going to take more than one to fix it.”

“But why is it worse?” Aziraphale groaned, the feeling down there absolute torture. 

“As to that I can’t say. But I’m sure you’ll have no trouble fixing it if you were able to get them to help once before.”

Aziraphale whimpered. He really was being punished for his sin. “How many? Do you suppose?’

Gabriel tilted his head, looking down at Aziraphale’s crotch. “I’d say no less than seven to be safe.”

“Seven? I have to do it seven times?”

“You can do it all at once. Who is it?”

“Huh?”

“The angel, which one? I could give them a few pointers, get you taken care of in a few hours tops.”

Aziraphale shook his head, his mouth going dry. “N-no that’s okay. Thank you for the offer. I can handle it.”

“Okay. Just remember-”

“I know. Important work to do.”

-

Aziraphale really did try not to. But every thought he tried to have turned to the sensations between his legs. He tried hard. Really hard. He lasted two hours before he had simply exploded, popping himself into Crowley’s flat without warning.

Crowley was sitting on that ridiculous throne-chair of his. The T.V. was on and he was sitting low, arms crossed, scowl on his face as he changed channel after channel. He was wearing his normal kind of clothes, and his hair had been pulled up and tied to the top of his head.

Aziraphale cleared his throat. 

Crowley jumped and scrambled to his feet, backing away before he realized who it was that had suddenly appeared behind him. “Aziraphale? What the Heaven are you doing here?”

“I’m terribly sorry, Crowley.” Aziraphale advanced on him. Crowley scrambled back, not afraid just confused, and Aziraphale had him backed into a corner. “It’s just that it appears that I need your help again.”

“Seriously, Aziraphale? What are you doing that you need help again so soon?”

“It’s really hard to explain.” Aziraphale found that looking at Crowley made the urges worse. He had to take a moment to gather his thoughts before the lust overtook him and he simply pushed Crowley to the ground and rode him like his life depended on it. It felt like his life depended on it. “I just-ah-I need it okay?”

“Aziraphale-”

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s arm, trying to undo his belt with the other. “Please,” he begged, the lusty fog covering his mind at the touch of Crowley’s skin. (Why did he have to be wearing short-sleeves?) “You don’t even have to look. Just put your hand out and I’ll do all the work.”

“No.”

Aziraphale’s shaking hand stilled and he whined. “Crowley. I-I can’t live like this.”

Crowley’s hands made their way to Aziraphale’s hips, pulling him close. And Crowley’s hands on his hips sent electric energy straight to the muscles of his vagina, making him squirm and moan.

“I will do this for you, Aziraphale,” Crowley whispered. “But we’re going to do it right.”

“Do whatever you want just please do it fast!”

Crowley wasted no time pressing his lips to Aziraphale. Aziraphale welcomed his kiss gladly, parting his lips and letting Crowley’s tongue slip inside, mapping out the corners of his mouth, committing them to memory. Aziraphale’s hands flew to Crowley’s body, pawing at him, making him growl because there were too many damn clothes in the way. 

They both had the idea for a miracle: Crowley whisking them away to the bedroom, Aziraphale shedding them of their clothes. Oh all that skin. How sinfully delicious. Aziraphale’s hands moved all over, pulling against skin as he dragged his way along Crowley’s back. He touched his ass, squeezed it and then squeezed his thighs and then his ass again and then dragged back up his spine, clutched gently at his neck.

All Crowley had to do was touch him. Didn’t even push a finger through the folds of skin. He just cupped his hand around the mound, pressing gently against it, and Aziraphale came, moaning in relief as he shook his way through it.

He felt the fog clear up and he sighed, thankful that he could think again. Not that thinking was easy, because Crowley was still kissing him, was still cupping him, pressing gently while his other hand squeezed Aziraphale’s hip, fingers digging into the plump flesh there. 

Aziraphale turned his head, breaking the kiss, letting Crowley’s eager lips press against his jaw. Crowley grazed teeth lightly over the skin there and Aziraphale shivered.

“C-Crowley,” he whispered. He could feel the fog coming back. But he had to say something. 

“Don’t say it,” Crowley said. He stopped his kissing, pressing his forehead against Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I know. Just let me have this night. Please?”

“Oh, my dear…” Aziraphale swallowed the lump forming in his throat and placed a hand on the back of Crowley’s head, gently massaging his scalp with neat fingernails. “Of course.”

Crowley moaned and a finger slipped between Aziraphale’s pussy lips, pressing down against his clit. The fog was back.

Crowley tilted his head, pressing soft, wet kisses to Aziraphale’s neck. His lips opened, wide and warm, and the shut around one patch of skin, sucking on it gently. And his finger never stopped moving. It seemed to have some erratic behavior, no real rhythm, just rocking and circling and pressing against Aziraphale’s clit and an unpredictable pace. 

Aziraphale’s legs shook, weak and needy. He grabbed at Crowley’s neck, tight, fearing his legs would buckle under his weight without any help. The hand on his waist slid around, slick against his sweaty skin, settling around his back, holding Aziraphale to Crowley’s body. Naked. Hot. Wanting.

Had Aziraphale had any sense of mind he might have thought to return the favor, to slip a hand down Crowley’s body and grab his cock, rubbing it hard and fast for him. But then Crowley’s finger moved down,rubbing against the inner labia, gently stretching Aziraphale’s opening around the tip.

Aziraphale cried out, shaking again as he came for the second time. Well, that was fast. He figured it was for the best, after all. He could get this done and over with and get to work on apologizing to Crowley for his suffering. 

Crowley’s lips curved into a smile on Aziraphale’s neck. “How’s it feel?” he asked, whispering against Aziraphale’s skin, lips dragging softly over him.

The fog was coming back much to quickly, especially since Crowley’s finger didn’t move, pressing ever so gently against Aziraphale’s opening, pushing in deeper every few pulses. He had to get some kind of coherent thought out before he was taken over again.

“Bed,” he breathed out, not even recognizing himself with how heavy and moist his voice was. “Can’t stand.”

Crowley nodded and kept his hold on Aziraphale as he pushed him back. Aziraphale’s legs touched the bed and he sat down, Crowley leaning over to keep kisses on his neck and finger in his vagina. 

“You’re really tight,” Crowley said, getting down on his knees, moving his kisses to the tops of Aziraphale’s knees. 

“S-Sorry,” Aziraphale said. He tried to relax some more but every time that Crowley touched him he tensed up, muscles reacting in mixed signals. Half of him knew this was wrong. If they got caught it would be the end of everything. But the other half of him knew this was right. They belonged together and it felt so, so good. 

Crowley laughed, sending goosebumps up Aziraphale’s legs. He bit very gently on Aziraphale’s thigh, just a scraping of teeth and a soft pinch. “It’s not a bad thing,” he said. “Just let me know if it hurts.”

Aziraphale nodded, closing his eyes. Looking at Crowley was just too much, especially looking at the way Crowley looked at him, eyes raking over his body, as if he would never see him again. (And, at that moment, they both thought that to be true).

Crowley’s finger pressed in. Aziraphale gasped, his breath leaving him as he was entered. It didn’t hurt. It felt good. His vagina opened perfectly, keeping a tight pressure against Crowley’s finger. He could feel the knuckle entering him, a hard bump stretching him open just a bit more. Crowley’s finger stilled when it was all the way inside. 

“How’s that feel?” Crowley asked. He pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s knee, other hand rubbing the outer thigh.

Aziraphale still couldn’t breath so he just nodded, head tipping back, neck tired of holding it up. 

“Talk to me, Aziraphale.” Crowley kissed him again, rested his chin on Aziraphale’s knee and looked up at him. “How ya doin’?”

Aziraphale forced himself to take a breath, deep and shuddering. “It’s good,” he said. “Please don’t stop.”

Crowley bent his head down and kept up his kisses around Aziraphale’s knee. His hand moved down with him, fingers brushing the underside of the joint, making Aziraphale jump at the tickled motion. He didn’t have much time to focus on that sensation as Crowley was moving the finger.

It slid back, almost all the way out, and Aziraphale could feel the emptiness not just in his effort but in his soul. Then it was pushed back in, stretching him out. And then, oh God, then it was circling. Crowley kept it all the way in, moving it around and around, pushing against Aziraphale’s inner walls, forcing the muscles to relax and open more. And every time it circled up! A jolt of electric pleasure that made Aziraphale moan.

“C-Crowley.” He could feel it coming again. That rush. That wave of pleasure. That heat in his stomach. The tightening of his muscles, the squeezing of himself against Crowley’s finger, the juices of his release flowing as he came.

“How many did you need?” Crowley asked, keeping his finger moving as Aziraphale rocked himself through the orgasm.

Oh. Of course. Crowley was probably getting bored with him. After all, he wasn’t being a very good sexual partner. (Not entirely his fault, it was his first time). “I, I’m sure that’ll be fine.”

Crowley growled, a sound that went right to Aziraphale’s vagina, muscles trying to close tight, to keep Crowley’s finger from pulling out. It got free, anyway, and the emptiness was too much to handle. Aziraphale really thought he might cry.

Crowley stood up. He placed his hands on the bed beside Aziraphale, leaning over, forcing Aziraphale to lean back so they were eye-to-eye. “How many do I get?” Crowley asked, teeth clenched. 

His eyes were everywhere. Constantly scanning Aziraphale’s face. And Aziraphale could see him at work, dedicating every moment of this to memory. Aziraphale wished he wasn’t battling his sin, so that he, too, could properly focus, could remember the way it felt when Crowley’s fingers dusted over his skin, when his lips pressed to his neck, when his teeth pinched at his fat. They would never get to do this again and Aziraphale was going to miss most of it. 

“Seven,” he whispered. Crowley’s eyes finally landed on his. They were big, wide, yellow. He was concentrating so much on Aziraphale’s features that his eyes were positively reptilian. Aziraphale gathered what energy he still had to grab Crowley’s face. If he could remember one thing from this night he swore it was going to be those eyes.

Crowley pressed forward, capturing Aziraphale up in a kiss. Aziraphale let himself be laid down, Crowley climbing on the bed over him, practically straddling Aziraphale’s hips as they kissed. Aziraphale scooted them up, so his legs were all on the bed, his head resting against a fluffy pillow, pressed into it by the increasing fervor of Crowley’s kisses. 

The fog was coming back, that intense need and desire in Aziraphale’s effort that made him lose control. He pushed his hips up, trying to rub himself against anything. Crowley’s dick, hard and long, pressed against his pelvis and lower stomach. It was wet, a stream of precum having leaked it’s way down. Aziraphale knew he should be doing something to help that.

“Alright, alright,” Crowley said, pulling back with a playful smirk on his face. He shook his head. “Pushy, pushy.”

Crowley shimmied his way down. Aziraphale frowned. Wait, wait. He was going to do something about that dick. But the effort in question was being pulled away, moved and adjusted until Crowley was laying down, spreading Aziraphale’s legs open so he could settle between them.

“You know,” Crowley said, thumbs pressing against the outer labia and pulling the folds of skin apart, “I’m really hungry.”

Aziraphale would have found something to say about how that wasn’t entirely relevant to the current situation if it wasn’t for the breath of Crowley’s words blowing against his vagina, making him shiver. Then it wasn’t just the breath that was down there but something wet and thick and textured. Crowley’s tongue. 

It licked its way up and down, tip dipping into the entrance before dragging up and over Aziraphale’s clit. The only thought that Aziraphale could think was: why the fuck hadn’t they done this before?

Crowley hummed, his mouth vibrating gently against the sensitive skin and muscle down there. Aziraphale grabbed at the sheets of the bed. He could feel it again. Release coming for him quickly. He didn’t want it. He wanted this to last longer. But damn Crowley was too good.

Crowley’s lips closed around Aziraphale’s clit, sucking on it softly, tongue pressing against it as he pulled at it. Aziraphale’s thighs clamped down around the sides of Crowley’s face, shaking against his head as Aziraphale came, wetting Crowley’s chin. 

Chuckling, Crowley gently pushed Aziraphale’s legs down and pulled his head back up. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Delicious,” he said. “Just what I needed.”

“O-oh,” Aziraphale said, blinking as his mind cleared. “That...that’s what you mean by...by hungry.” He was so tired. He couldn’t even move his muscles if he wanted to. His eyes closed but he didn’t even notice.

Crowley laughed and climbed back up, laying himself down on Aziraphale, head on his shoulder. He kissed his jaw. “Need a break?”

Aziraphale shook his head. Well, he wanted to shake his head. It didn’t exactly move. Crowley pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed Aziraphale’s forehead. 

“Let’s take five,” he said. “You get some rest, I’ll go grab something to refuel, hm?”

“Yeah,” Aziraphale whispered. He wanted to keep going but he also could not actually move. So it was probably best to let his muscles take a break.

Crowley kissed him again and then climbed off the bed. Aziraphale was still fog free, so while his body rested he focused his attention on Crowley. It wasn’t a terribly nice thing to do, and he didn’t do often, but if he concentrated enough, he could see what Crowley was doing, could spy on him as it were. But Aziraphale would never admit that that was what he did. 

Crowley walked down the hall. He was shaking. Aziraphale frowned. Had he hurt him in someway? Physically, that is. He was all too aware of the emotional pain he was pushing on him. 

Crowley dipped into the bathroom, breath hard and wavering as he closed the door in a rush. He kept one hand on the door, holding it closed, as if expecting someone to try and burst in. He groaned, placing his forehead against the door, eyes closing. 

Aziraphale’s worry grew. What was wrong with Crowley? Had this been too much? Had he gone too far? Was this the real punishment of his sin, losing Crowley?

“Aziraphale,” Crowley’s voice said, low and pleading. 

Then Aziraphale realized that Crowley’s other hand was on his dick, rubbing up and down in fast, hurried motions. Oh no, no, Aziraphale thought, tried to say. No come back and let me help. But Crowley stayed in the bathroom, rubbing himself off and occasionally uttering Aziraphale’s name in a whisper. 

Crowley came into his hand and let out a deep sigh. His body deflated against the door as he slowly stroked his way through the climax. Then he groaned again and slammed his hand against the door. Aziraphale’s heart ached and he stopped his focus, channeling all his power into resting his muscles.

“Alright, got some fruit and wine,” Crowley announced, entering the room with a tray in his hands.

“I think I’m actually feeling quite better,” Aziraphale said. To prove his, he sat up, shuffling back so he could sit against the headboard. 

Crowley set the tray down on the bedside table and handed Aziraphale a glass of wine. Aziraphale took it with a small smile and sipped at it as Crowley sat himself down next to him, their arms just barely touching. And the fog started to settle back in, shivers of need and urgency making themselves known in Aziraphale’s effort. 

Aziraphale clamped his legs together, biting his lip to keep it at bay. He just wanted one moment of peace with Crowley where he wasn’t trying to use him. Wasn’t that the point? Proving that he liked Crowley without having to lust after him. Aziraphale gulped, wondering if maybe Gabriel had been wrong, or purposefully lied to him. Had giving in to the temptation of sex been the true sin? Would he never again be able to be near Crowley without trying to jump him.

“You alright?” Crowley asked. He was chewing on a grape, staring down at Aziraphale’s quivering thighs.

“Oh, yes,” Aziraphale said. The shake in his voice gave him away. “Perfectly.”

“So, uh, what’s it like? Being...stuck.”

“Well...it’s kind of like, you know, when you’re close? And you’re about to orgasm?” Crowley nodded. “It’s like that. But constantly. And never going over the edge.”

“Sounds like torture.”

Aziraphale nodded. “It is.”

“Uh...is it...I mean, is it doing that now?”

“Well, yes. But-”

“Then what the hell are we sitting around drinking wine for?” 

Crowley took the glass from Aziraphale and tossed it over his shoulder. He shifted onto his side, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s lips as his hand slid down between the tight clench of Aziraphale’s legs. 

Aziraphale sighed into the kiss and opened his legs, letting Crowley’s fingers back between his folds of skin. There was a gentle teasing of the clit before that one finger was back in, still a gentle pressure. And then a second finger was resting against the entrance, prodding at it.

“Just let me know,” Crowley said, between nips and licks of their merged mouths. “If it hurts.”

Aziraphale nodded, hummed, grabbed the back of Crowley’s head and held him in place so he couldn't talk anymore, couldn’t break their kiss. 

The second finger slowly worked its way in. It didn’t hurt. It felt good, so, so good. The stretch felt good, something that Aziraphale had been waiting for for 2000 years. No. Something he’s been waiting for for his whole life. 

He moaned Crowley’s name into their kiss, tongue flicking against Crowley’s as it moved. Crowley let out a strangled moan that sounded so lovely against him. The fingers opened slightly, moving apart, a little extra stretch to the muscles. They twisted, curved, pressed against him in a way that made him throw his head back and scream out to stop himself from exploding. 

The fingers stilled. “Shit. Are you okay?” Crowley asked. 

“Don’t stop,” Aziraphale growled. His head fell back forward and he fixed Crowley with a hard glare.

The fingers moved, faster, harder. They kept their curl, pushing in and out of him, dragging against and pushing into that sweet sweet spot. Aziraphale wanted to kiss Crowley more but he couldn’t because if he stopped moaning he was sure he would die. There was such a pressure in him it almost hurt, a fullness in his chest that threatened to burst out of him. 

He came again, grasping at Crowley like a wild animal, pulling on his hair, strands of it coming out of its tie, clawing at his arm like it was the only thing keeping him tethered to this world. 

“How many was that?” Crowley asked. He kept his fingers moving, even though Aziraphale had gotten over the wave. And that was a new sort of torturous pleasure.

“I think...five?” Aziraphale said. The pressure in his chest grew and grew as the fingers continued to fuck him. He whimpered slightly, trying to decide if he wanted to push down and get them deeper or pull away and escape the pressure. Both were appealing options.

“Yeah, I think so.” Crowley’s breath was hard. “Just two more, huh?”

Aziraphale nodded and looked down. He cursed himself. Here he was, sitting back while Crowley pleasured him, doing nothing to return the favor. He was so selfish! Aziraphale shifted slightly so he could reach out and touch Crowley’s dick. 

But then Crowley pressed his thumb to Aziraphale’s clit and the pure shock of pleasure made Aziraphale jump, grabbing Crowley’s arm tight and gasping. Now every time that the fingers pressed there it was about ten times worse. Better? Whatever it was it was intense and Aziraphale’s next orgasm was building fast. 

“No,” he whimpered, weakly. He wanted it to last. Dammit, Crowley! Why were you going so fast?

Crowley’s hand stilled, his body going tense. He started to pull out.

“Don’t stop!” Aziraphale yelled, shouted at him. He would feel guilty about it if the fog in his brain wasn’t strangling him. “Keep going!”

Crowley’s body stayed tense but his fingers moved again, slow and uncertain. It didn’t matter. It was enough. Aziraphale pressed down against those fingers and came, moaning out Crowley’s name in a barely recognizable half-syllable.

“Sorry,” Crowley said, pulling his hand out slowly.

Aziraphale sighed, moved one hand to Crowley’s cheek. He loved the way his skin felt under the pads of his fingers. “No, no, that was my fault.” Aziraphale leaned over and pressed an apologetic kiss to Crowley’s lips. “It was good. I enjoyed it.”

“Good.” Crowley nodded and then gulped, a familiar shake in his voice. “Need another break?”

Aziraphale looked into his eyes, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. “No. I’m okay.”

Crowley made a strangled noise. “Great. Just one left, huh?”

Aziraphale smiled. “Crowley, I want you.”

“I’m right here, angel.”

“I’d like for you to put it in me.”

Crowley choked, coughing a bit. “W-what?”

“You’re penis, Crowley. I’d like for it to be inside me.”

Crowley’s eyes screwed shut and he grimaced a bit. “Please...d-don’t call it a penis.”

“I’m sorry, dear. What would you like me to call it? Cock? Dick? Your manhood?”

Crowley let out a warbled sob. “Why don’t you just, not call it anything.”

“Well, whatever you call it, I want it.”

“Uh. A-are you sure?” Crowley peeked out at him with one eye. “I mean, that’s sort of like...you know...it would be…”

“Oh, good lord!” Aziraphale pushed Crowley’s shoulders back, pinning him to the headboard. He swung a leg over, straddling Crowley’s lap.

“A-Aziraphale,” Crowley stuttered, his jaw shivering. Aziraphale moved a hand down, finally grabbing Crowley’s dick and lining it up with his entrance. “You might want to-”

“Shh.” Aziraphale leaned down, placed a kiss to the corner of Crowley’s mouth. “It’s okay, Crowley. It’s okay.”

Crowley let out a shudder as Aziraphale started to sit down. It was nothing compared to his fingers. It was better. So, so, much better. Aziraphale didn’t even know how to describe it- the way that he stretched open easily for Crowley, they way it felt as Crowley’s dick slid against his inner walls, the burst of pleasure as the tip brushed over that sweet spot, a good, hard pressure as Aziraphale settled down. Ecstasy didn’t even come close.

“Fuck, Aziraphale,” Crowley said. His head fell back against the headboard and his hands loosely gripped his thighs.

“I agree,” Aziraphale said. He sat back, hands on Crowley’s shoulders, studying him. The fog was there but it was thin, now, easy to ignore. Aziraphale figured it was because they were so close to being done. 

Crowley’s mouth was open, lips red and plump from their kissing. His cheeks were flushed, red a lovely contrast to the deep yellow of his eyes. Strands of hair stuck to his neck and face. Aziraphale reached up, undoing the tie that held Crowley’s hair in place. Deep red locks flowed down and Aziraphale ran his fingers through it, combing it out, nails scratching gently against Crowley’s scalp.

Crowley started to let out a moan that morphed into a growl. “I don’t mean to rush...but if you don’t move soon I might actually discorporate.”

“Oh yes, my dear. Sorry.”

Aziraphale placed his hands back on Crowley’s shoulders and moved his hips forward and backward. Crowley’s dick remained fully inside him, just sliding around, pressing against the walls for extra stretch, moving against the sweet spot for added pleasure. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said, breathing out his name with every moan. 

Heat pooling, but different. Pleasure building but stronger than ever. The pressure in his chest closing around his heart, squeezing his lungs, stealing his every thought. 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. Crowley’s shoulders tensed under his touch and he bounced as Crowley’s hips pushed off the bed, chasing more friction. “I...I…” The fog was thickening, growing larger with every thrust. Aziraphale forced his way through it, ordering it to go away. He had something important to say.

“I love you.”

Crowley let out a desperate cry and Aziraphale pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you,” he said, kissing his nose. “I love you.” One cheek. “I love you.” The other. “I love you.” All over his neck. He said it over and over, like a mantra, repeating it as many times as he could before the fog realized what he was doing and smothered him. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He said it for every time he couldn’t in the past. I love you he said as he sheltered Crowley from the rain. I love you he said, inviting him out to oysters. I love you, he said as they agreed to work together. I love you, he said, Crowley jumping down the church aisle towards him. I love you, a bottle of trust handed between them. 

Plays, lunches, drives home, drinks in the back room. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.

Crowley started to cry softly and Aziraphale kissed the tears away, rocking himself down on his lap. They came together, breathless moans inches apart as Crowley filled Aziraphale up in a way he never knew he needed. He didn’t want to move, even if his muscles would let him. It didn’t matter that the come inside him was cooling, sticking, unsettling. He stayed put, pressing kisses to Crowley’s closed eyes.

“You’re not leaving,” Crowley said, his voice dry and broken. 

“What’s that?”

Crowley’s arms wrapped around Aziraphale’s waist, holding him tight. “You said I had the night. I still have time.”

Aziraphale looked out the window. The moon was low in the sky, the threat of the impending sunrise there on the horizon. “Yes,” he said. “I suppose we do.”

Crowley did eventually let him move, pulling away with much difficulty. They both put away their efforts, there was no need for them anymore. Aziraphale climbed off, settling down next to Crowley, head on his shoulder as an arm wrapped around him. Their fingers brushed each other and then intertwined, a tight hold that could never last long enough.

Neither of them had any idea that in a few short years a little wicker basket would show up in their lives and change everything. As they lay together and watched the sky turn from black to pink to blue, they only cared about enjoying that moment. That moment where they could love each other openly. In no time at all they would have to leave their paradise, go back to a world where they had to pretend to be workplace acquaintances at best. But for that moment they did have, everything was perfect.


End file.
